magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
PSM3 Issue 160
This issue is dated Christmas 2012 and priced at £4.99. It was released in November 2012. Day One The Big Shot - Bioshock: Infinite - 4 pages (10-13) Hands On - DmC (Devil May Cry) - 2 pages (14-15) Hands On - Army of Two: The Devil's Cartel - ½ page (16) Latest Info - Ninja Gaiden Z - 1½ pages (16-17) Latest Info - Yakuza 5 - 2 pages (18-19) New Info - God of War: Ascension - ½ page (20) Latest Info - Grand Theft Auto V - 1½ pages (20-21) First Look - Painkiller: Hell & Damnation - 1 page (22) New Screens - Soul Sacrifice - 1 page (24) Primer UK PSN delays: The truth - 3 pages (25-27) :Why is Europe being short changed? Ninjas vs Japanese office workers - 2 pages (30-31) :Welcome to the new residence of Mega Man creator Inafune. The Analyser - Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance - 1½ pages (32-33) The Score Clinic - Resident Evil 6 - 1 page (34) Is Wonderbook any good, then? - ½ page (35) Cosplay Corner - (37) PSM3 Interview: Dan Hay - 1 page (38) :The Far Cry 3 producer talks tattoos, gliders and using buffalo as an army. Features First Person - 3 pages (43-45) :"Games won't get the same respect as movies merely by selling more copies" - Daniel Dawkins :"David Cage shouldn't be telling anyone to grow up" - Dan Griliopoulos :"The best thing about games doesn't have a proper name" - Christian Donlan Replies - 2 pages (46-47) The 15 Game-Changing Features of PS4 - 8 pages (48-55) 20 great PS3 games that last longer than 50 hours - 6 pages (56-61) "We butted heads a lot with Kojima Productions" - 6 pages (62-67) :Platinum men Atsushi Inaba and Kenji Saito tell us how it feels to take Revengeance Why We Play - 8 pages (68-75) :PSM3 talks to developers, journalists and gamers to find out the real reasons why they play games, from neuro-science to uplifting triumphs over the odds. Why I Love... Batman - Tim Weaver - 4 pages (76-79) :Rocksteady were the first developer to truly understand Batman, says Tim Weaver Reviews Upgrade Bulletpoint - 4 pages :15 essential tips for career mode in FIFA 13 - (104-105) :15 essential tips for gameplay and online in FIFA 13 - (106-107) The Platinum Club - Sleeping Dogs - 2 pages (108-109) The PS3 Hot List - 2 pages (110-111) Last Laugh: The evolution of the PS4 prototype - 1 page (114) Other Credits Editorial Associate Editor :Andy Hartup Features Editor :Michael Gapper Managing Art Editor :Milford Coppock Deputy Art Editor :Stephen Hanlon Contributors :Louise Blain, David Bryant, Roy Delaney, Sarah Ditum, Christian Donlan, Grant Howitt, Nathan Irvine, Phil Iwaniuk, Edward Lewis, Rob Pearson, Rob Redman, Daniel Robson, Amy Stokes, Rob Taylor, Alvin Weetman, Helen Woodey, Richard Wordsworth Games Room Managing Editor :Tim Weaver Games Editor :Andy Kelly, Alex Dale Staff Writer :Ben Griffin, Iain Wilson Issue Index Category:Contains Playstation 3 Reviews Category:Contains Vita Reviews